The Different Shades of Leo Howard
by Eyeseers
Summary: A swirling dimensional hole transports Chicago skater, Logan Hunter and robotic movie actor, Troy West to the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. They are both greeted by the sensei, Jack Brewer who just as bewildered. What will 'cum' out of this predicament? Read on to find out!


**Welcome back fellow readers! I know that this one-shot has been forever in the making (i.e since 2015). I hope** **you** **have enjoyed my other stories, especially my recently updated _ The Stories of Luke Ross_. I finally present to you the long awaited Kickin' It one-shot. ****Hope you all like it!**

* * *

 _Eyeseers Inc. Presents.._

 _The Different Shades of Leo Howard_

 _(A One-shot)_

 _*This is piece of_ _work_ _is fantasy and fiction. Any copyrighted material belongs to Eyeseers **only**! We are in no way in_ _relation_ _to the_ _Disney corporation!_ _This story contains mature content for a mature audience. We not know any of these characters or actors' sexual orientation. The celebs mentioned in this story are all above the age of eighteen. I repeat this may or may not happen in the real life of the stars._ _All disclaimers apply._ _Enjoy!_

* * *

A loud swirling hole appeared across the dojo. Unbeknownst to anybody, a teenager suddenly came flying out, landing on the mats. Then before he knew it, the loud swirling hole phased out of existence. The mysterious teenager stayed in that unconscious state for a few hours before he became fully woke.

"Where am I?" the voice exclaimed.

"The Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy," Another voice replied.

The teen skater heard the reply. He turned around to find a long-hair boy standing with a smirk, with the Chicago skater wondering why the kid was wearing both a very tight gi without anything else with which his toned-tanned legs already looked mesmerizing in.

"What city are we in?" The Chicago skater further questioned.

"Seaford." The long-haired sensei responded as he slowly walked towards the fallen teen.

In reaction to the response, the dazed and confused teen wondered what a 'Seaford' was and if they had left America or been transported into an alternate reality. "Uhhhh, okay then?"

"So, what's your name?" the teen asked.

"Logan. Yours?"

"Jack. Jack Brewer." the boy replied.

The teen stepped within distance with Logan's jaw dropping when he looked at the sensei in front of him. They looked exactly the same! Even that mole above his right cheekbone was in the exact position. The only clear difference was that the sensei's hair was longer and wavier than his.

"Woah! This is freaky," The duo whispered as they constantly stared at each other before they were interrupted by another loud swirling hole.

This hole was more powerful and ferocious than the previous one. As the two shielded their eyes away, lights flickered and another boy flew through the portal. Another teen landed on the opposite side of the dojo, across from Logan and Jack. Unlike Logan, this other boy rebounded back onto his feet and aimlessly wondered around the dojo in sheer anger. "Where is she? Where are the rest of them? Where am I and how did I get here?"

The boy, however, stopped his walk-around when he noticed the two boys growling when he they saw that the new boy looked exactly like them. Inching closer, the three boys continued to look at each other. Logan finally made the first move to reach out and touch Jack in order to make sure that they were actually real.

"This...is...crazy!" The most recent boy shouted. Both Logan and Jack were only able to nod in agreement.

"So, this is Logan and I am Jack," The sensei explained through the use of his hands.

Jack took the lead as the wavy long-hair boy wanted to rush and tell Jerry that there was two boys that pretty much looked exactly like him. Though, he was particularly curious to see if he could trick one of the boys into taking his place as sensei. He would rather live on the road rather than be cooped up in Seaford for the rest of his life.

"My name is...Troy. Troy West." The teen actor bragged.

"Can't say that I've ever heard of you." Jack replied. He wondered what kind of name was that. Troy West. It sounded so pretentious. Like a multi-millionaire who started off with only a million dollars.

"I HAVE! Bro, I have seen all of your action and your fight scenes are SICK! I have never seen anything like that before. It's like your not human," Logan grinned.

The skater used to watch the idol's movies throughout the years. Back in the day Troy primarily used tons of disguises and clever make-up in his scenes. Nevertheless, he had now wished that he had checked out the star's social media pages since he probably would have known that that Troy was practically his clone.

"Sooooo, where in the hell are we?" Troy questioned.

Frustrated by answering the same question, Jack finally laid down the law, "We are in Seaford's own Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. This is where many of our students learn about the moves and practices of martial arts." The long-hair teen further admitted. "I am the sensei of this dojo alongside Rudy Gillespie. He's out right now so I'm in control of this building."

"So, is there anyway that we can get back to our respective homes?" Troy demanded.

"You could take the ferry but it's gonna take a few days to get to where you're going." Logan stuttered from the intensity of the tall actor.

"Well, FUCK ME!" Troy shouted, wondering how he was going to get back to the Bionic Island where Chase, Bree, and Adam presumed that he was dead. _I want revenge on that whole family, especially Bree. They all will pay! One day..._

After the awkward the moment of silence, Logan finally gained the courage to speak up to the similar-looking teens. "Since there is no way to get out of here for the time being, why don't we acknowledge the elephant in the room?"

Receiving a confused look from the other boys, the dojo sensei master further explained. "To sum things up, WE LOOK THE SAME! EXACTLY THE SAME! Besides the lengths and style of our flawless hair." In sudden unison, the three boys flipped their dark brown hair repeatedly until it laid perfectly down to their liking.

"Well, sure. We have similar facial features, but we can't be 100% positive!" Logan smirked. The skater was low-key eager to get the two boys to show off their naked bodies.

"You know, there _is_ a way we could know," Jack smirked as he figured out what the skater's end game was.

"And that way is..." Troy went on.

"Let's get naked!" Logan and Jack happily responded in unison.

As the words left the duo, Troy felt his robotic mouth drop from the thought of exposing himself with people that looked exactly liked him. However, his robot brain was questioning if this was common amongst male humans.

"We could strip at the same time," Logan suggested. The teen skater secretly knew from this experience with his could-have-been stepbrother, Flynn Jones. The little boy was especially shy when it came to stripping, but once he got into the grove - nothing was stopping him.

"Okay"

"Great! So shirts first?" chimed Jack. The two boys shrugged as they grabbed the hem of their shirts and gi and pulled them off, revealing their chiseled defined chests.

"See! Guys, we ARE the same!" Logan groaned in frustration.

"I guess we are, but there is still something that we need to check out to make sure," Jack smirked.

"Yep," Logan agreed as a smile crept onto his face.

Troy felt a little awkward as the pair reached down and fingered the waistband of their bottoms and boxer briefs. Knowing that he was meant to do it as well, Troy reached down and started to lower them in time with the other two boys.

"SHIT! We pretty much are identical!" Jack shouted. The skater to the left of him wondered why the other two couldn't believe that they were alike in every way possible. _Hell, we pretty much have the same seven inch cock!_

Troy groaned before sighing heavily as he asked, "So, what should we do now?"

"I think you know what's next," grinned Logan.

Despite Troy's confusion about what was going on, Logan entranced the other two boys to back of the dojo where no one could see them. The teen skater laid the robotic look-a-like down on the blue mats, with his head over the end of it and the rest of his tanned body all over it. He placed his hands around the back of his head as he watched Jack and Logan walk closer and closer to him. Watching their matching cocks swinging between their toned legs, thoughts began to run rampant throughout the bionic teen's mind.

"Now, now. Don't worry," The skater smirked. "You are going to love every single moment of this!"

Troy didn't realize what was happening until Logan and Jack lowered themselves. They knelt on both sides of him before leaning down and inhaled the actor's light-brown nipples. Troy's moans quickly began to fill the dojo as his nipples were worshiped by teens that look exactly like him. His pleasure only increased when the duo pulled off his huge pecs and started kissing down his sculpted chest. _Ah-aah! Can't compute!_

Both Logan and Jack sucked on one side of the movie star's washboard abs while they made their way to what they were truly after: the thick seven inch cock!

The muscular movie star became a writhing mess when Jack bravely leaned in and took a deep breath before slowing engulfing the mushroom head of Troy's cock. Meanwhile, Logan put his focus on the teen actor's slightly sweaty balls. Logan and Jack continued sucking on their piece of the star's crotch before swapping places, primarily to taste both parts.

A gleeful smile crept onto Logan's face when he tasted a little bit of pre-cum dripping onto his tongue. As the duo went back and forth sucking on Troy's cock and balls, the master sensei stopped the skater and whispered something into his ear.

"Uhhhh, what's going on? What are you doing?!" The worried robotic movie star asked intensely.

The built sensei pushed his index finger against the action star's thin pink lips, "Shh!" He held onto the actor's toned legs as he lowered himself onto his seven-inch cock.

Fully impaled on the teen's cock, Jack couldn't help but moan at the sight of being fucked by someone who looked just like him. _I can't believe this actually happening. This must be a dream cause there is NO way that there are clones of people running around. Or are there...?_ The hunky sensei slowly began to work himself up and down the muscular action actor's big cock. His own parallel cock bounced along, smacking between their sculpted chests.

Feeling left-out as he stared in awe at the mesmerizing sight in front of him, Logan got behind the sensei and began massaging and kneading his tight glutes while they jiggled up and down. Keeping his eyes on the prize, the skater reached down and strokes his similar-looking seven inches, keeping it at full hardness.

"Oh yeah dude! You have such a hot body!" The action star praised as his hands felt up the sensei, roaming from his light-brown nipples to the lightly hairy belly button trail leading to his throbbing cock.

"I could say the same for the both of you," grinned Jack as fastened his bouncing pace, reaching for his orgasm.

After caressing the sensei's ass, Logan walked over to the movie star and rubbed his rosy-red cheeks with the assistance of his cock. Troy immediately got the message and turned his head slightly away in order to take in the skater's cock while still gazing at the bouncing clone. The skater found it pretty hot that his cock was being sucked by someone who could be his twin. _Hmmm... Troy must get a lot on set since his tongue is so damn talented!_

Flynn Jones had been sucking Logan for a few months since they had begun skateboarding together. He was good, but not as good as Troy was. Nevertheless, the skater was able to practice on his own cock. Though, he had to admit that his curiosity in sucking the young skater's cock had peaked.

Logan was pulled back to reality by Jack's constant moans, with the boy feeling his cock pulsing across Troy's washboard abs. Troy smirked as he listened to the hunky sensei moaning in a familiar way to his own when he was fucking himself with an eight-inch dildo.

The teen actor whined a little as he felt his watering mouth lose the skater's perfectly-similar cock. Despite the loss of cock, moans soon came flowing out as he remembered what was impaled on his own seven inches. While wailing out light throaty moans, Jack soon had a wide smile on his face when Logan moved closer, with Troy knowingly assuming what the teen skater was going to do.

 _I'm about to give him something to suck at!_

"Suck it!" Logan demanded.

Even though the copy was not as big as Jerry, Jack found it a turn-on to be dominated by someone who looked exactly like him. He opened his mouth and took the skater's seven-inch cock into his tender mouth. Logan quickly came to the conclusion that Jack was a little better at sucking cock than Troy could ever be. Although, he did have a feeling that the action star was secretly a virgin under all that smack talk about girls. In fact, the action star did seem to be overreacting to every wave of stimulation that coursed throughout his body. In contrast to Jack, who seemed to be used to having cock inside of his tan and toned ass.

As he watched the sight above him, Troy moaned loudly and started thrusting his hips upwards in order to force more of his seven inch shaft into the cute sensei. _Oh SHIT! I can't believe this is really happening...WITH A DUDE! This sensei is pretty hot tho..._

"Holy Fuck dudes!" I'm gettin' close soon!" Jack panted between his deep intake of Logan's cock. Not wanting to be the first one to cum, the sensei began face-fucking himself hard on the skater's identical-looking shaft. With a renewed and fiery passion, Logan couldn't hold off any longer as his shaft released his creamy spunk.

The sensei's throat tightened around the swollen seven inches as spurt after spurt of cum filled his cheeks to the max. The skater moans only got higher when he noticed that Jack was swallowing his load. _Damn! He really wants a taste of the 'Zam!' Once you get a taste of the 'Zam', there's no going back!_

"Oh gawd! Logan!" Jack whined in pure euphoria.

The master sensei let Logan's softening yet identical cock slip out of his mouth, only to remember that Troy's rock hard cock was plunging deep inside of him. Jack and Troy smiled at each other at the sound of the sensei's throbbing cock thwacking against their chiseled abs.

To get back at Jack for making him cum so quickly, Logan got on his knees next to the duo and reached out, grabbing the nearly-identical seven inches. _I show him real soon..._

"Mmm, shit Log!" The sensei's eyes popped open.

"You like that?" The skater smirked as he moved his hand up and down on the length of Jack's cock.

"Oh God, Yes!" Jack moaned loudly. "I love your soft hands wrapped around my thick cock!"

As the black belt was rapidly getting closer to his orgasm, his wild thoughts began to get the better of him. _This is soooo much better than when I'm with Jerry! I'm not sure why. Maybe it's cause they look just like me. I've always dreamed of being fucked by an identical version of myself..._

Jack simply smirked and continued to bounce on Troy's thick seven inch shaft while Logan vigorously stroke the sensei's cock. From the sudden pleasure of bouncing on one boy's cock to being stroked by another look-a-like, all of this euphoria was too much for Jack. He bit his lip and arched his back as he started shooting his thick load. "Oh god, I'm cumming! LOGAN!" He hollered.

Troy released his own moan when Jack's creamy cum flew across his perfect abs and chest. In fact, a shot of the sensei's seed even landed onto his olive-skin face. Jack shook all over as his climax began to subside; his mouth hung open as he gasped for breath.

Feeling his throbbing shaft being clamped around by the sensei's tanned and toned ass, Troy gave out a few more sharp jackrabbit thrusts before yelling out, "J-Jack! Here it comes!"

The movie actor screamed loudly as volumes of his cum filled the sensei's ass. _Oh yeah! Take it up the ass, dude! Let me fill you up with my seed..._ Once Troy had finished shooting his load, Jack gained enough energy and eased himself off of Troy's softening shaft before collapsing onto the gym mats.

With all three identical guys moving closer together, they cuddled up together with the master sensei smiling at two clones who had gone and rocked his world. As the cum-covered boys rested in each other's grasp, a loud blue swirling hole appeared right in front of him.

Shaking the entire dojo around them, the sheer magnetic force of the blue hole took ahold of both Logan and Troy. They both screamed in agony as they were both taken away into the hole and before he knew it, Jack was entirely alone.

He lightly pushed his head back against the wall and dipped his fingers into the puddle of cum before muttering to himself.

"Wow! That was amazing. I never thought I'd look that hot fucking myself like that!"

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this long-awaited Kickin' It one-shot! It's been a few years since I wrote _that_ 'Prequel'. Anyways, stay tuned for more this summer!**


End file.
